Broken
by hse07
Summary: It's a surprise! o.O
1. Chapter 1

Sam Swarek sat behind his new desk, breaking in the chair. It had been Jerry's desk; that had been his one request from Frank. He sipped his coffee and glanced over the file in his hand. He kept hoping a case would be given to him that would put him in touch with Andy. He missed her, even though he was so angry with her, so hurt. He just wanted to know how she was doing, if she was alive. He hadn't slept a good night's sleep in six months. Ever since that night at the Penny that he'd stayed waiting for her.

_Sam sat down at the bar and did his best not to look at the door. He felt stupid. He'd never waited for a woman before; what the hell was he doing? He waved a hello to Oliver's friend Becca and continued to wait. Just then he heard the door open, but it wasn't Andy; it was Gail. _

_"What, are you...drinking alone?", she asked, sitting beside him. _

_"Uh, looks that way.", he said._

_"Have you seen Nick at all?"_

_"Uh...no, sorry...no", he said, scanning for the rookie amongst the crowd. Gail sighed and contined to watch the door. Sam threw up his hands._

_"You know what? Let's celebrate. Until Nick gets here, yeah?", he said, handing her a shot of tequila. _

_"All right, but only because you seem so lonely and pathetic here by yourself.", she said, moving over to sit closer to him. He chuckled. _

_"Tell me again why the rookies don't like you?", Sam joked, clinking glasses with her. They gulped down their shots, and then both pairs of eyes again trailed to the door, waiting for it to swing open. _

Sam sighed and gulped down the dregs of his coffee. He didn't want to think about Andy anymore.

Just then, Traci Nash walked in, and when she saw him, her eyes lit up. She grabbed a chair and wheeled it over to him, trying to contain her excitement.

"Okay...it's not official yet, but...they're making the bust tonight.", she whispered, rubbing her hands together. Sam almost smiled. He couldn't help it. He was happy she was coming home, but there was also that fear that nothing would change when she did. He grabbed the file from Traci's hand, and upon seeing the surveillance photos, he almost dropped the file and its contents on the floor.

"That's Anton Hill."

"Yeah; turns out Roger Dakota is working for him. He just saunters into the warehouse one day and tells Dakota he wants an update."

"We gotta get Andy outta there.", Sam said, standing and making his way to Frank's office. Traci, confused, followed behind.

Frank looked up when Sam rapped on the door.

"Swarek...what can I do for you?", he asked. Sam closed the door behind himself and Traci and then slapped the file down on Frank's desk.

"That's...this is the task force McNally and Collins are on...I requested you be no where near it, how did you..." He trailed off, looking at Nash, and she guiltily hung her head.

"Nash, this is big. You could lose your badge for this, you know that, right? If McNally's or Collins' cover gets blown..."

"We have bigger problems, boss.", Sam said, sitting down.

"What are you talking about?" Sam opened the file to the photo of Anton Hill. Seeing the look of confusion on Frank's face, he pointed to it.

"That's Anton Hill.", he said.

"Yes, I know who that is...a bust like that will do big things for this division."

"Look, boss, I know what a bust like that will bring, and I'm all for it...but we gotta get McNally outta there.", he said desperately, pleading.

"Swarek, what's going on? Start talking.", Frank ordered, folding his hands on the table.

Sam looked at Traci, and she shot him an apologetic look before slipping out of the room.

Traci watched worriedly from Dov's desk. Frank was openly shouting, and Sam, who usually wouldn't stand for any of this, was just taking it. Then, to her shock and dismay, Sam handed Frank his badge and gun.

"What the hell?", Oliver asked. He began to walk toward the office, and Noelle stopped him.

"Oliver...don't.", she said quietly.

"No, look, Noelle, I'm not going to let him..."

"Just...don't.", she said, and he relaxed, watching helplessly as Sam began the walk down to the door. When he reached Oliver, he just shrugged.

"What happened, brother?", Oliver asked.

"I'm off the job. Until this task force is over, I'm just a regualr joe.", he said. Oliver watched sadly as his best friend-and in his opinion, his brother-walked out of Fifteen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry this chapter's so short! I just started on a new fanfic, but I had been getting requests to continue this one, so I just decided to...meld them together. Next part coming up! _

Sam got the call the next morning. As per his request, they had pulled Andy and Nick out of the task force...but not before they broke the case wide open. From what he

was told, Andy had set off red flags, and although they never suspected Nick was a cop, they _did _suspect McNally. Nick was ordered to shoot her, and instead of doing so,

he knocked the guys out, and they hid. They were later found by Oliver in the back of a truck at a warehouse. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

Today, McNally was back at the station. She wasn't on the job, but she was getting debriefed and giving her statements. Sam smiled at her, and she smiled back...until

Marlo walked in.

"So, McNally's back.", she said worriedly.

"It's in the past.", he said, calming her. She smiled and then leaned up for a kiss. Andy watched, shocked. He'd said he wasn't going to give up! So much for that. She

walked away angrily, and Sam watched her go.

The next day, he and Andy had done a job together. A couple of perps had robbed a bank, and the one guy had taken a suspect...the bank manager's wife, and it turns

out, also his ex-girlfriend. They'd been shot at, but ultimately, things turned out okay, and they brought the guy in. It had been a good day, despite that. Frank proposed

to Noelle, and she said yes, McNally and Collins were back and alright, and he and McNally could still be friends, just like he'd wanted. Except...he didn't want that. He

didn't want that at all.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a normal day at 15 so far. Sam had woken up, taken a shower, and gone for a run. The assignments were given out, and he and Tracy were working a big

homicide case. Andy and Marlo were even getting along...sort of, anyway; but there was no denying the secret glances and lovesick looks that passed between Sam

and Andy. He noticed them, she noticed them, hell, even Oliver Shaw noticed them. He mentioned as much at the coffee station.

"So, Sammy...when are you going to stop fooling yourself?", Oliver questioned.

"What-what do you mean?", Sam sputtered. He was pretty sure he knew _exactly _what Oliver meant.

"I've seen you and McNally, giving each other those lovesick looks.", he accused, barely containing the smile behind his "frown".

"No, I'm with Marlo now.", Sam defended himself. He knew damn well, though, that even _Marlo_ knew he loved Andy McNally.

"Uh-huh. Whatever helps you sleep at night, brother." He walked away, and Sam looked on as he sat beside McNally and handed her a cup of coffee.

* * *

Oliver had literally taken Andy under his wing since she got back from UC. She wasn't sure if it was luck or his meddling, but she'd never again been paired with Cruz,

or anyone else other than Nick or Shaw, for that matter. Mostly Shaw, though. Nick, for the most part, was paired with Dov or Chris. They wouldn't pair him with Gail,

but she figured that was more for the fact they were rookies than that they were together.

* * *

Andy had been so worried that Gail would hate her when she got back, but she was wrong.

"So, even though I had to pretend to be Nick's girlfriend, you're not mad at me?", Andy questioned as her, Tracy and Gail prepped for their first official ladies' night since

she'd been back.

_"What? No, I'm not mad, Andy. You were just doing what you were told. And besides, obviously you weren't that great of a lover; he came running right back to me as soon as _

_you guys got back.", Gail sniped. Andy smiled, and then Gail joined in and lightly punched her arm. _

Whatever the case, she was glad Gail and Nick could repair their relationship; at least one of them got to be happy.

Andy sent a sidelong glance Sam's way. He and Tracy were hunched together, discussing the morning's announcement during parade. Just then, Frank walked in.

"Good morning, coppers. Today is a busy day. Now, as you know, Swarek and Nash are working on a BIG homicide case, and they need your help. After several leads,

we now how three suspects. So, today...McNally, Shaw...you'll be doing suspect interviews. The rest of you, assignments are on the board." Frank stepped down from

the podium. The rest of them stood up and made their way to the doors.

"I'm just going to grab my bag quick."

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside. And, hey, McNally?", he said, and he smiled. He tossed her the keys.

"You drive.", he said. She smiled back and headed to the lockers.

* * *

Oliver saw Sam on the way out to the squad.

"So, you guys doing interviews today?", Sam asked.

"Sammy, come on..."

"Just...take care of her, okay?", he warned, a small level of panic rising in his voice.

"Sammy, it's just interviews. What could go wrong?", he soothed, patting his friend on tha back.

"It was just an interview with the man who killed Jerry, too.", Sam snapped, immediately regretting his tone. Oliver hung his head, remembering.

"Look...I promise, okay? McNally...she's like family to me. Don't worry.", he said. Sam smiled, feeling better already.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver drove Andy to their first location, and she was grateful for the silence. As they pulled up at the house, he looked over to her as he shut off the engine.

"Okay, listen. This is going to be hard. We're going to hear things that will make you want to cry. We need to keep our composure. Okay?" Andy nodded, and they walked up to the door.

Oliver knocked on the door, and there was no response.

"Hello? Police! Open the door." Andy walked the patio, looking for any sign someone was home. She saw a body laying on the floor, and she gasped.

"Oliver!", she said quickly, and he looked in the window. Walking back to the door, he kicked it in.

"This is 1525...we have a possible 302, we need a bus at 1725 Delta Ave. RIGHT NOW!", Oliver barked into the radio.

"Yep...this is why interviews suck.", he said to McNally.

* * *

Back at 15, Sam and Tracy were in overdrive mode. The victim's name was Tony Angelo, and Sam knew him by reputation only. As soon as an ID was made, he pulled 15 Division from the investigation, which didn't make Frank too pleased.

"So, what happens now...the guys who did this...they just walk away?", Frank demanded. He wanted answers. They were cops; they didn't just let someone get away with murder.

"No. I sent the ID to the D's office. Frank, they want a UC on this."

"Why?" Frank wasn't happy. And when Frank wasn't happy, you could be damn sure someone somewhere would need to remedy that.

"Boss, just-"

"Who is he?", Frank demanded. Sam looked at him, trying his best to play dumb...and failing.

"Swarek, I'm not an idiot. I _know _ you know who the man behind this is."

"It's Anton Hill.", Sam said, sighing. He knew what would come next.

"I'm going to send a request to the D's office to pull you from this case.", Frank said, standing.

"No! Frank, look, I said there'd be a UC op. I didn't say I'd be going under. We need two of our best on this."

"Wait...you're not going to look in other departments?"

Sam smiled.

"You kidding me? We have the best in the city, right here."

Frank joined in on his smile.

"Dam rights we do. I'll get a parade together.", Frank said, clapping Sam on the shoulder.

Sam sighed as Frank left. Finally..._finally_...they had a real chance of getting Anton Hill off the street.

* * *

"Alright, everyone, listen up!", Frank barked. He was in boss mode, which meant no messing around.

"Now...I have _big news_ for 15. Nash and Swarek are working a UC op...and they need your help." Frank slapped a piece of paper on the bulletin board.

"They need two of you...but let me tell you, this is NOT going to be an easy job. It's going to be dangerous. It's going to take you away from everyone here for who knows how long...so I want everyone to think of that before signing up. That's all...you're dismissed!" Oliver and Noelle smiled to each other. They loved when 15 put together UC ops. That meant priority came within 15, and any spots left came afterwards.

"Uh, everyone? Drinks on Dov here at the Penny...cuz _he_ lost a bet!", Gail chimed in. Oliver laughed and clapped Dov on the shoulder.

"Never make bets with a woman, my friend.", he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Dov snapped.

* * *

Andy walked to the locker room. Sam was putting a UC together. That meant she had a slim chance of ever making it on the team. Gathering her things, she began walking outside. To her dismay, it was _pouring_.

She was walking along, her hood up, when she heard a car stop behind her. She turned to see Sam smiling at her from his truck.

"Hey...need a ride?", he said. She looked around for Marlo.

"Oh...she's not here.", he said. Finally, she opened the door and climbed in.

"Where did this rain come from?", he asked, trying to make light conversation.

"It's crazy, right?", she answered. She looked at him.

"So...UC op."

"Yep. It's going to be huge."

"Sam, look, I know things are weird with us, but I want this. I mean, come on...think of how cool it would be to work together again."

"You missed me.", he said, grinning.

"So is that a yes, then?", she asked, grinning back. Sam continued driving for a sec, not saying anything.

"No. I'm sorry, McNally. I can't. I mean, you just got back, and it's going to be dangerous."

"What? Seriously? Sam, you just rescued me out of a trailer in a warehouse. I can handle danger."

"Andy, please, just...let this one go.", he begged, sighing.

Andy said nothing, silently fuming. Sam pulled up to his house.

"I just have to grab something. Be right back, okay?", he said. She said nothing. Instead she sat there, fuming. Then, she couldn't take it anymore, and she got out of the truck.

When Sam came back out, Andy wasn't in the truck. He looked, and saw her walking a couple hundred feet away. Not thinking, he ran after her.

"McNally!", he yelled. She kept walking. Finally, Sam caught up to her, and he grabbed her arm.

"What the hell, Andy...it's pouring out here!", he yelled.

"Just go, okay? Go to the Penny. Marlo's waiting."

"McNally, stop. You're going to get pneumonia. STOP, okay? Please."

Andy stopped and crossed her arms under her chest. It was really cold out here, and she didn't think this through.

"Look, Andy...it's not that I don't want to work with you again. I _loved_ working the UC gigs with you."

"Then what the hell is the problem!?", she yelled.

"McNally, it's _dangerous!_"

"You think I don't know that? God, you can't protect me anymore! Just stop!"

"You think cuz we're not together I don't want to protect you? Is that it?" He grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"I can handle myself. I am a big girl!"

"Andy, why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Why can't you? Huh? I was fine with walking in the rain, cuz that meant I wouldn't have to do this!"

"Do what?", he demanded.

"See you! See you, and this, and try as hard as I could not to just..."

Sam moved closer. He lightly put his hands on her arms.

"Hey. You think it's easy for me?"

"Sam, please...I need this op." Sam whirled away from her, angry again. Then he whirled back and grabbed her arms roughly.

"Why can't you just sit this one out, huh? Why? Tell me that, McNally."

"Why can't _you _ just realize that I can take care of myself?", she yelled back.

"This is different, Andy.", he said, less angry now.

"Why? What makes it different? We're not together? You're going to give the spot to Marlo, aren't you? Perfect. I knew it." She whirled away, angry, and also because she was trying to wipe away tears so he wouldn't see.

"Dammit, Andy...IT'S ANTON HILL, okay? _That's _ why I don't want you anywhere near this! I almost lost you with the Dakota project. I got _suspended _ for two weeks so Frank could keep me away! Just...I could easily get them to make you look less like you, and Hell, it's been three years since he saw you. He might not remember...but if he ever found out you worked for me, how I feel about you...dammit, Andy. I almost lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again!"

He got up close to her now, grabbing her arms again.

"You can't say things like that to me. What about Marlo?"

"Am I standing here, in the rain, risking getting pneumonia, with Marlo?" He leaned closer.

"McNally...", he began, but she held a finger to his lips.

"What about Marlo?", she asked again. The hunger in his eyes scared her a little...and made him so sexy.

"McNally...stop talking.", he said. Then he roughly slammed his lips down onto hers. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be with her. Now, in this moment, in the rain. She gripped his arms just as roughly as he did hers, and in that moment, he picked her up and began walking the steps back to his house.

Sam set Andy down on the bed. Her hair was wet, and her clothes as well, but in his opinion she never looked more beautiful. He kissed her gently, and she didn't stop him. Right in this moment, there was no Marlo, no 15 Division. There was just him and Andy, in this moment, and it was the only place he wanted to be.

On the bedside table, the phone rang. Oblivious to anything but McNally, Sam didn't even hear it.

* * *

"Nothing?", Oliver asked Marlo. She shook her head. Scanning the bar again, she looked for Sam, just in case she had missed him. _God, where WAS he?_


End file.
